Under My Skin
by jessie32791
Summary: They finally did it. Naraku's dead. Along with the help of Koga, Sesshomaru and Kikyo they defeated the evil lord. Now it is time to say good bye to the miko they all grew to love now that the jewel is completed. How is Inuyasha going to handle with anoth


A/N: Yes. I do have two stories by the same titles. Sorry. I just like this title a lot. But hey -- at least they are on different shows, right? Okay I don't know about you guys but I am a sucker for anything that has to deal with romance...and cute guys. This one-shot isn't going to be a lemon/lime, a suicidal Kagome, a slut like Kagome, a DIE-KIKYO one-shot (even though I hate her. A lot.) or a really mushy mushy Inuyasha to early in the story story either. See right now, I'm writing this at 1 in the morning and I have no clue what this is going to be about yet so I hope for the best! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...yet...he he he he...

Under My Skin

The sweet smell of sakura blossoms filled the air as Inuyasha and the rest of the gang made it through the Inuyasha forest towards the Bone Eater Well. Him and Miroku were ahead of Kagome and Sango a few feet and neither one of them have spoken to any one for a while. Shippo was walking with Kirara in the middle of the older four.

"So Inuyasha, what are your plans after we leave the Bone Eater Well? Shall you return to training now that Naraku's dead? Or do you plan on joining Sesshomaro (A/N: sorry if it's spelled wrong) like he offered?" Miroku simply asked while looking at the half demon. "Are will you use the jewel for your wish to become a full fledge demon?"

"Keh..." Inuyasha said, not looking at the monk. He didn't need to answer him. In his mind, he was still the perverted monk that they had helped along the way with his wind tunnel. "None of your business. And what about you, letcher? You still gonna go after Sango are are you still going to after women around the area?"

"But of course. My heart only belongs to Sango. Just like your heart only belongs to Kikyo, right?" No answer. Miroku raised his eyebrows in fake shock. "Unless you love some one else...?"

"Lay off it, will ya? If I wanted to tell you my problems, I would, all right?" Miroku simply nodded and looked straight ahead. The Bone Eaters Well should soon be appearing.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to return home? I mean you already said that your education is all over with so why do you still need to leave?" Shippo asked, jumping into the miko's arms. Kagome's heart broke even more.

"I have a family there Shippo. A mom, a grnadfather and my little brother."

"But you have a family here! With us!" HE cried.

"You know, he's right Kagome." Sango spoke looking at her best friend that she had gotten to known over that last few years. She would miss the miko a lot but as she loked up at the half demon who owned Kagome's heart, she knew she wasn't the one who was going to lose the most.

Over the course of the past few weeks, they had caught up to Naraku and with the help of Sesshomaru, Koga and Kikyo they defeated him. Kikyo had died in the battle (A/N: Sorry if you like Kikyo but YES YES YES) and Koga handed over his last remaining jewel shards after informing the group that he had a family to start with him new mate Ayame. Kagome found the rest of the shards from Naraku and they all headed back to Keade's hut to celebrate.

It was a sad celebration though after Kagome informed everyone that now that the jewel was complete, she had no reason to stay in the Warren states Era and had to return in a couple of days after every one's wounds were healed from the battle.

When they had left the village, Keade wished Kagome the best of luck and made Kagome promise to come back a vist soon. Quite a few villagers thanked her for helping with the defeat of Naraku and other demons that had attacked the village seeking the jewel. She bid them a farewell too as the group decided to lead her to the well for a finally good bye.

"Hmm..." Kagome said, nodding. She knew that leaving was wrong. Specially if she wasn't going to tell Inuyasha how she felt about him. She loved him. She loved him now. She loved him when the first met. She loved him as a half-demon and she didn't want him to change.

"Kagome, are you going to tell Inuyasha how you feel?"

"I don't see how I can. He doesn't feel any thing for me and now that Kikyo is gone, he'll be too focused on training to remember me. I bet he won't even miss me."

"You know that's not true, Kagome. He must care a lot about you."

"I wish that was true..."

Kagome looked up as the guys stopped infront of the well. Her and Sango caught up to them, Shippo now walking with Kirara. They were silent for a while. Kagome slipped her back pack off and let it fall to the ground with a soft thud sound. Miroku stepped foward.

"Lady Kagome. It seems like only yesterday when I met you, Inuyasha and Shippo. Again I must apologize for kidnapping you and steal your jewel shards. I wish you all the luck in the world and I hope you plan on coming back to visit us here in the Fuedal Era. Especially for the wedding!" He smiled. KAgome looked at him, confused.

"Wedding? What wedding?"

"Sango hasn't told you? She has agreed to bear my children and become my wife." Sango glared at Miroku.

"Gee thanks, Miroku. That was going to be part of my good-bye speech!" She muttered.

"Of course I'll come back for your wedding. When? Where?"

"We still have to work out the details but soon. In a month or so. Just come back soon and we'll tell you all about it."

"Alright. Thank you Miroku." Kagome hugged him and kissed his cheek. "For everything. And take care of Sango. If you hurt her, I will so come back and hurt you."

"Indeed, Lady Kagome. YOu have nothing to worry about." HE stepped away and Sango took his place. The two women automatically pulled each other into a tight hug and started to cry.

After a while, Kagome and Sango pulled theirselves together and seperated. Kagome smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be back for your wedding. Trust me. And I have to come back soon any ways to find out when it is. Make sure though, that I'm your bride's maid though."

"Of course. No one else. Please come back soon." They hugged again.

"Don't worry. I will." Sango stepped away and turned to Miroku where she buried her head in his chest.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, jumping into Kagome's arms. Her wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight hug. The little fox demon had grown a lot stronger and braver since the first time they all joined together. Kagome hugged him back and more tears fell down her cheeks. Inuyasha walked slowly away to sit on the edge of the well. Shippo's eyes were full of tears.

"Aww. Don't cry Shippo. I'll be back soon for the wedding. Then I'll visit you loads of times. At least once a month."

"But--I'll--miss--you--Kagome!" He sobbed out.

"And I'll miss you too. Here." Kagome set him on the ground and pulled a picture out of her front pouch on the bag. It was of her and the rest of the gang. She handed it to him. "Just look at this whenever you miss me alright? Then it'll be like I never left." She smiled again and stood up. She turned and faced Inuyasha.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I think we should be heading back Sango. Shippo." Sango nodded but they had to drag Shippo out by his tail.

"Why do we have to leave? No! Let go!"

"C'mon Shippo. They need to 'talk' alone." Sango said.

And indeed they were alone.

"Hey..." Kagome said softly. She wasn't sure if he had heard her but when he looked up she knew he had.

"Hey.." He stood up and faced her.

"I guess this is it."

"Yeah..." Tears were starting to form in Kagome's eyes again. He could smell them. He could also smell regret and pain on her. But something else too. It smelt of the sakura blossoms and other sweet smelling flowers.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kagome..." They stayed like that for a few minutes. When they pulled apart a little so they could look at each other.

"Inuyasha, are you going to use the jewel to become a full fledge demon?"

"No. You should use the jewel. IT is yours after all. Kagome...I..."

"But you defeated all the demons. And you kept saving me from danger."

"Yea but you saved me sometimes too. You have gotten strong here in this era. A lot stronger since when you first came here. Listen Kagome...I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I...I want you to stay here."

"Inuyasha, I know you all do. You are all my family here but my real family needs me too. IAnd I'll be back in a month--"

"Kagome! I don't mean that. What I mean is that I want you to stay here...with me..."

"With you?"

"I love you, Kagome. I love you for who you are. Not because you're Kikyo's reincarnation but because you are Kagome the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha stared to panic.

"Why are you cry! What's wrong? Are you hurt!"

"No. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy, Inuyasha. I love you too." He smiled and slowly they kissed and the world seemed to stand still for that moment.

When they pulled away, he whispered in her ear, "Will you stay with me, Kagome, forever?" She stepped away from him, turned and faced the well. He started to worry. "Kagome?"

Suddenly, she glowed a bright pink and so did the well. He looked on in awe as it slowly vanished. "Kagome?" She turned around and he saw the Shikon Jewel in her hands.

"I used the Jewel. I wished for the well to be open for you, me, Shippo, Sango and Miroku any time."

"Okay...but why?"

"Inuyasha, I'm staying here...with you." He smirked and scooped her up bridal style. He then jumped high into the trees to find the otheres of the good news.

A/N: I know. It sucks. But I'm tired. Check back. I might write more to this one or add more one-shots to follow this. Until then remember: LLAMAS ARE FRIENDS


End file.
